Necesidad
by VictoriaPkmn
Summary: Es de noche cuando un exaltado muchacho se cuela en una habitación de SCEPTER 4 para no estar solo, ¿podrá el dueño de dicha habitación ayudarle en su propósito?


**Hola a tod s, este no es mi primer fic del SaruMi pero sí que es el primero que escribo a medias con alguien, en concreto con** _ **heaven**_ **. Este one-shot salió como una especie de reto, ella me mandó un mensaje de wasapp con el principio, yo lo continué, luego ella, yo, etc. Al final quedó esto y hemos decidido publicarlo en mi cuenta (si de repente también aparece publicado en la suya no os asustéis, no es plagio). El fic está contado desde dos puntos de vista,** _ **heaven**_ **escribió el de Misaki y yo el de Saruhiko.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de sus creadores GoRa, GoHands y Shingo Suzuki**

 **Advertencias: los protagonistas son dos chicos, es una relación** **chico-chico** **por lo que** **si no te gusta** **o no estás cómodo con ello por favor** **no lo leas** **y así te evitarás el mal rato y yo me evitaré comentarios desagradables. No hay ni lemmon ni vocabulario fuerte por lo que l s que estén interesad s pueden leerlo con tranquilidad.**

 **Sin más que decir disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **VictoriaPkmn: D**

* * *

 **Necesidad**

Corro cansado por las calles, ya sin aire en los pulmones, buscando un sitio donde ir. El skate no quiso arreglarse y tengo que ir a pie pero al final llego, salto los muros y no es difícil entrar por la ventana que quiero, me quedo quieto intentando tomar aire pero mi ruido provoca que se revuelva perezoso entre las sábanas hasta que me descubre. Cuando va a decir algo le corto:

―Eres lo que necesito mono ―mis ojos se clavan en la oscuridad queriendo penetrar en su interior.

Esa frase apenas murmurada en la oscuridad me sacude como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara, palmeo la cama y se tumba a mi lado.

―Misaki, ¿qué…?

―Shh ―me corta abrazándome―. No digas nada mono, no tengo ganas de discutir.

Lo miro arqueando una ceja en la oscuridad, debo seguir soñando porque Misaki jamás vendría a SCEPTER 4 de noche y sin ganas de discutir. Suspiro cansado y rodeo su espalda con mis brazos, se la acaricio suavemente notando cómo se estremece ante el contacto y sonrío contra su pelo, deposito un beso en su cabeza y lo estrecho más fuerte contra mi pecho. Su respiración agitada se normaliza poco a poco, incluso llego a pensar que se ha dormido.

―Misaki ...

―Que no digas nada mono.

Chasqueo la lengua y lo aprieto más contra mí, me gusta estar así con él, es una pena que normalmente me pegue.

* * *

Sus caricias sacuden mi cuerpo, mi respiración ya está calmada pero mi corazón late desbocado. De nuevo intenta hablar pero me aferro a su espalda y se calla, creo que sonríe. Tras unos momentos me separo y susurro:

―Saru… ―no responde, sus ojos cerrados me hacen pensar que se durmió abrazado a mí lo que… no es tan molesto como creía―. Saru… ―repito.

Profiere un gruñido y me siento, entonces sus ojos se clavan en los míos cuando le miro.

―¿Por qué me necesitas Misaki?

Esa pregunta me revuelve el estómago, es molesto cuando dice mi nombre, más aún con ese tono seductor. Resisto esa provocación hasta que me tumbo a su lado sonrojado. Mis ojos brillan en la oscuridad y, escuchando mi corazón acelerado en mis oídos, susurro:

―Esta noche no me dejes Saru.

* * *

Verlo así me mata, quiero borrar ese matiz de su voz, quiero verlo enérgico, incluso que me insulte y me pegue, bueno vale, eso último no. Me cerco a su calidez, es agradable, lo abrazo de nuevo y decido que ya le pediré explicaciones por la mañana si es que todavía sigue aquí, de momento me conformo con disfrutar de esto. Se relaja entre mis brazos y se duerme, yo me duermo poco después y al despertarme por la mañana Misaki sigue aquí.

Como la noche anterior le acaricio la espalda, recorriéndola una y otra vez con parsimonia hasta que por fin abre los ojos y, aún entre la bruma del sueño, los clava en los míos. Su mirada me atraviesa y me quema en lo más profundo de mi ser, un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal y entierro la cabeza en su pelo para que no vea mi sonrojo.

* * *

―Saru… ―susurro.

No parece que vaya a moverse por lo que me aparto y le observo, mis manos se deslizan por su cuerpo hasta rozarle la piel, está frío. Me abrazo a él de nuevo, enterrándome en su pecho y le envuelvo con mi aura moderada. Aún no quiero irme pero mi reloj está saturado de llamadas, lo único que deseo es quedarme.

―Saru… yo… creo que tengo que irme ―digo esperando que no note la tristeza en mi voz.

―Misaki, ¿por qué viniste? ¿Por qué me necesitabas?

―Fushimi vine porque eres lo que necesito, tú…

―Shh ―me silencia dándome un beso tranquilizador en el pelo, vuelvo a rozar su piel un poco más cálida―. ¿Cuándo te vas?

―Cuando tengas que trabajar.

―Entonces ya deberías haberte ido.

Me entierro aún más y cuando va a separarse le retengo y muevo mis manos bajo su ropa acariciando su pálida piel, mis labios se posan en su clavícula derecha con delicadeza y susurro:

―No te vayas aún Saru.

* * *

Me estremezco, ese contacto tan inocente me vuelve loco, siento sus manos recorrer la piel de mi espalda y suelto un suspiro cerrando los ojos, que le den al trabajo. Acaricio su pelo con ternura y al abrir los ojos de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzan, azul y avellana, hielo y fuego. Le levanto el rostro colocando un dedo bajo su mentón y le beso en la mejilla, antes de separarme sus labios rozan mi piel encendida.

Me encantaría quedarme así por siempre, con sus manos acariciándome la piel desnuda, haciendo que me consuma por dentro, retiro sus manos y él me mira confuso, deposito un beso en ellas y hago que se tumbe de espaldas en la cama, me incorporo y acabo sentado a su lado.

―Saru, ¿qué…?

―Shh, no digas nada Misaki pero… si te molesta algo no dudes en detenerme.

Asiente todavía confuso, comienzo acariciándole el rostro con ternura, quiero borrar de su cuerpo la desesperación que anoche le hizo acudir a mí, mis manos descienden a su cuello y luego le recorren el pecho por encima de la sudadera. Alzo la cabeza para mirarle, está sonrojado y respira con irregularidad, le sonrío intentando tranquilizarle.

* * *

Esa sonrisa seductora altera mi corazón, cierro los ojos y siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, me calma al mismo tiempo que me excita. Me arden las mejillas, quiero que sienta lo mismo, me levanto interrumpiendo sus caricias y me mira confuso.

―¿Misaki?

Dejo el reloj en la mesita de noche y después me quito la sudadera, sus manos se posan en mi cintura cuando está de rodillas al borde de la cama, después su boca deposita un beso en ella. Me estremezco ante el contacto y susurro:

―Saru ...

Me mira sonriendo de nuevo y me sonrojo aún más, le tumbo despacio en la cama y me siento encima, sus caderas se mueven cuando siente mi cuerpo. Me inclino hasta que mi boca está en su cuello, cuando me posiciono bien gime en mi oído y yo me entierro en él.

―No hagas eso Saru.

―Me provocas tú Mi-sa-ki ―tras lo cual me tumba en la cama y se pone encima de mí, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran su voz sale en un susurro―. ¿Me sigues necesitando Misaki?

La pregunta me extraña pero mi respuesta es automática.

―Siempre Saru ―mientras entrelazo una mano en su pelo y con la otra juego con sus botones.

* * *

Su mirada es firme, me insta a continuar y yo lo hago, mis labios recorren su sien, bajan hasta la oreja y allí le mordisqueo un poco el lóbulo, su cuerpo se arquea bajo el mío y me regala un gemido apenas contenido.

Me está volviendo loco, mis labios descienden a su clavícula dejando un reguero de besos en su encendida piel. Le acaricio la cintura por debajo de la camiseta y sus manos aferradas a mis hombros me atraen hacia él. Nuestras miradas se cruzan al fin, la suya tan encendida como su cuerpo, la mía supongo que destilando deseo. Rompo el contacto visual para darle un beso en la frente, bajo a su mejilla y al acercarme a sus labios deposito un beso en ellos, apenas un roce pero suficiente para que ambos deseemos más.

Sus manos aferran mis hombros con fuerza y las mías su cintura, nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse y nos besamos, al principio suave pero cuando siento su calor de manera más intensa dejo a un lado la precaución y lo beso con ganas. Siento que se paraliza y por ello me aparto, lo miro a los ojos que aún mantiene cerrados, sin embargo antes de que pueda retirarme del todo sus manos me empujan hacia abajo.

* * *

Mi cuerpo desea más del suyo, provoco ese contacto que tanto anhelo y de mi boca sale otro gemido, ni siquiera puedo contenerlos. Mis manos ansiosas juegan con sus botones de nuevo, esta vez retirándolos todos, abro los ojos y se encuentran con los suyos: "devórame" me incitan, cuando acabo la dejo caer al suelo y observo su pálida piel encendiéndose cada vez más.

Mis dedos la recorren y después mis labios los sustituyen en la clavícula descendiendo en línea recta por su pecho, me quedo quieto y vuelvo a mirarle, no puedo evitarlo: algo quiere hacer que llore pero su mano en mi mejilla me salva. Le sonrío y le tumbo, se deja hacer y me siento encima, tras acomodarme me inclino lentamente, su cuerpo se arquea.

Le beso en los labios con pasión, después continúo por el cuello, los hombros, algún gemido se le escapa y me hace feliz así, después su pecho hasta que rozo el borde de sus pantalones. Juego con el botón de estos y me paro para observarle, mi boca acaba en su muslo besándolo y susurro:

―Saru, ¿puedo…? ―mi sonrojo me impide hablar y él, divertido, arquea una ceja, le golpeo con cariño, me siento de nuevo acariciando su mejilla con ternura antes de decidirme a continuar―. Saru, ¿puedo hacerte mío?

* * *

Se me corta la respiración, siento sus manos explorar mi cuerpo, sus labios ardientes y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que disfrutar y gemir. Enredo mi mano en su pelo y le sonrío, él me corresponde con otra sonrisa igual y hablo por fin, apenas un susurro.

―Hazme tuyo Misaki.

Sus piernas se tensan a ambos lados de mi cadera, no quiero forzarlo peo ya no puedo aguantar más, consigo girar nuestros cuerpos y, una vez encima del suyo, hago que el mío baje encontrándose con el suyo, ambos gemimos y creo que pierdo la cabeza por completo. Mis dientes atrapan su labio inferior y lo muerdo levemente, se arquea y yo me aprieto más contra él.

―Misaki… ―susurro contra sus labios.

Justo cuando voy a besarle alguien llama a la puerta con insistencia y regreso a la realidad, me giro para mirarla y esta se abre dando paso a la teniente Awashima.

―Fushimi-kun es hora de levantarse… ―se nos queda mirando y luego menea la cabeza―. Sal cuando estés listo.

Cierra la puerta y yo miro a un más que sonrojado Misaki, él en lugar de devolverme la mirada me empuja y se viste.

―¿Te vas ya Misaki?

―Esta me la pagas mono.

―Cómo y cuando quieras.

* * *

Me guiña un ojo y camino hasta el baño, allí me empapo la cara con el agua del lavabo salpicándome la ropa también, cuando me giro está apoyado semidesnudo en el marco de la puerta. Paso a su lado bufando y sus manos se cierran sobre mi cintura mientras entierra su cabeza en mi pelo. Agradezco ese contacto cálido y le abrazo con cariño, después clavo mis ojos en los suyos azules, susurro:

―Gracias Saru.

Me da un beso en la frente y todo mi cuerpo se relaja entre sus brazos, después me aparto y poso mis labios en su mejilla mientras mis manos resbalan por su cuerpo hasta que sus pantalones caen al suelo, el sonrojo regresa a mis mejillas pero no me importa.

―Saru ...

Me silencia mordiéndome el labio y no puedo evitar arquearme y dejar que sus manos recorran mi piel por debajo de la ropa, mientras nos besamos mi aura nos envuelve con un calor ardiente. Sonrío cuando acabamos, me aparto unos pasos y salgo de la estancia viendo la perplejidad en su rostro. Después el agua corre y en ese tiempo me relajo, cuando sale envuelto en la toalla rebusca en su armario y extrae el uniforme azul. Después dirige su mirada a la ventana en donde estoy sentado poniéndome el reloj.

―¿A qué esperas? ―digo antes de que abra la boca.

―¿De qué hablas Misaki?

―Desnúdate Saru ―y el rubor tiñe sus mejillas con rapidez mientras mi aura me consume.

* * *

Me quedo perplejo ante su nueva actitud y tras un incómodo silencio hago lo que me pide, sin apartar la vista de Misaki voy quitándome la toalla lentamente hasta que acaba en el suelo, su reacción es inmediata: se pone rojísimo y se gira en la ventana para estar de espaldas a mí. Me río intencionadamente y, tras ponerme la ropa interior y la camisa, camino sin hacer ruido hasta la ventana, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y me apego a su espalda.

―Misaki ―susurro en su oído.

―Déjame en paz mono y vístete de una vez.

Le doy un beso en la nuca antes de retirarme, termino de vestirme y al girarme de nuevo hacia él lo veo mirándome completamente sonrojado.

―¿Te parecen interesantes las vistas Misaki?

* * *

―Ni que no te hubiera visto nunca mono ―bufo indignado.

―Nunca antes me pediste que me desnudara ―sonríe de "esa" manera.

―Dios mono, no empieces, solo quería…

Toso antes de continuar y él arquea una ceja acercándose a mí, sus manos rodean mi cuello, abro las piernas y su cuerpo se apega al mío, su boca susurra en mi oído:

―¿Quieres continuar Mi-sa-ki?

Arqueo la espalda cuando su lengua me acaricia la oreja y sonríe de nuevo.

―Tendrás que trabajar ―susurro.

Retrocede unos pasos y sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos pero aparto la vista y me giro dándole la espalda, siento su cálido abrazo mientras me dice:

―Sabes que siempre puedes venir a mí.

Me enfurece que crea que siempre estaré aquí y sacudo los hombros apartándole, entonces le digo:

―No vendré más a ti mono.

Me preparo para irme pero su mano tira de mi brazo bajándome de la ventana y apoyándome en la pared.

-Misaki.

Por primera vez escuchar eso me deja vacío y me calma, ese tono firme… tal vez me duela haberle dicho eso.

―Saru Yo ...

―Lo sé Misaki ―me interrumpe, sonrío aliviado y continúa―. No puedes vivir sin mí.

Mi aura se enciende y sus labios entre los míos la desatan, no puedo evitar cogerle por la cintura y responderle con fiereza mientras sus manos se enredan entre mi ropa, me quedo sin aire y me separo.

―Fushimi… vete a trabajar, de verdad.

Aunque mi tono de voz no suena muy serio retrocede y me acaricia la mejilla.

―Si lo necesitas sabes dónde está el baño ―dice sonriendo.

Alzo el puño cerrado y lo descargo con suavidad en su hombro, se inclina y me da un beso en la frente, mis mejillas no pueden estar más rojas, maldito mono. Camina hasta la puerta y la abre mientras me separo de la pared.

―Terminaré pronto así que, si quieres, puedes regresar y terminamos Mi-sa-ki.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero terminar?

―Son tantas cosas que no acabaría de decirlas nunca.

―No te pases mono.

Aparto la vista y me fijo en su espada cuando ya casi desapareció por la puerta, la recojo y se la doy golpeando su estómago con ella, tal vez un poco más abajo.

―Misaki… ―se queja gimiendo.

―Ah, mono que te den.

Me voy indignado pero me retiene por la cintura cuando paso a su lado para susurrar en mi oído.

―Sé que tú quieres Misaki.

Me revuelvo para apartarme, le sonrío y en la ventana digo:

―Algún día Saru ―después salto abajo y la puerta se cierra.

* * *

 **Confío en que no os haya parecido tan terrible, nah, es broma, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **VictoriaPkmn: D**

 **Y no nos olvidemos de la co-autora de esto** _ **heaven**_ **que también os manda saludos y espera que os haya gustado**


End file.
